But It's Not The Same!
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: What happens when Columbia drags Frank, Magenta, and Riff to the beach? Read to find out. Multichaptered.
1. Rounding Them Up

But It's Not The Same!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rocky Horror. . .as much as I'd like to own Frank, I don't. Richard O'brien does (lucky, lucky man he is! ;) ) Oh, and Bonnie a.k.a Blood-Sucker-1428 gave me the idea of Columbia dragging them out to the beach. ;) **

"Hey Frankie!" Columbia squeaked bouncing out of the elevator to the lab. Frank looked up from his project with an irratated expression on his face.

"What, Columbia? Can't you see that I'm working on something?" He asked.

"Yeah," Columbia answered. "And you work to much. Come on," She said pulling him to the elevator by the hand. "Let's get Riff and 'Genta!" She said.

"For _what_ ?!" Frank asked wondering what in the hell Columbia had planned for them.

"You'll see." Columbia said puling him inside the elevator amd closing the door with a playful smirk forming on her lips.

"Magenta, Riff Raff!" Columbia said in a sing song voice making each sylibol of their names longer than what it needed to be.

"What?!" They groaned in unison as Columbia walked towards them in the ballroom.

"Come on, we're goin' somewhere!" Columbia said excitedly pulling them by their arms to the door. Frank was trying to sneak away without being noticed. He'd failed. "Oh no you don't!" Columbia said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back to where Magenta and Riff stood looking very annoyed and angry. Columbia pulled open the door and rushed them outside.

"What in God's name-?" Frank started but got cut off by Columbia. "We're goin' to the beach, come on!"

"Columbia, no! It's bright and hot and just revolting!" Magenta yelled. "I refuse to follow you anywhere!"

"But the beach is fun! Someone back me up!" She protested. "Frank?" She asked.

"Sorry hun, but I have to agree with Magenta on this one." Frank said.

"Gr! Come on!" Columbia said and dragged them to Frank's pick up truck.

"Oh no! You are not driving us to a beach! You can't even drive!" Frank said.

"Oh, is that so?" Columbia asked flashing a driver's liscense with her name on it at them.

"Columbia, there is no way we're going to go to a beach." Riff said. "We'll get burned alive!" He said.

"Oh, nonsense!" Columbia said. "Now get in." She said opening the passenger door and making them go in. Frank first, Magenta second, and Riff last. She walked around and hopped in the driver's side.

"I'd really like to see you drive my truck when you don't have the keys." Frank said noting there were no keys in the ignition. Columbia dangled Frank's keychain from her hand.

"Oh really, now." She said. "Then what do these keys belong to?" She asked and with that started the car.

"Columbia!" Frank growled. "How did you get those?!" He asked.

"It's really easy to find things when people think I'm asleep." Columbia said not really giving an answer. "Or, I should say, it's really easy to find things when everyone else is asleep." Columbia rephrased her previous sentence.

"Mark my words, Columbia." Frank said. "Someday I'll kill you, you understand? Someday I will kill you." He said angrily. Columbia just shrugged and backed out of the driveway.

**A/N: More to come, peoples! I PROMISE!!!**


	2. And They Actually Had

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rocky Horror. . .as much as I'd like to own Frank, I don't. Richard O'brien does (lucky, lucky man he is! ;) ) Oh, and Bonnie a.k.a Blood-Sucker-1428 gave me the idea of Columbia dragging them out to the beach. ;) **

"Are we there yet?" Magenta groaned. Her body stiff from sitting for however long it was they were driving, her head resting on Riff's shoulder.

"Almost." Columbia answered. It was a bit of a struggle for her to drive because Frank had fallen asleep and half of his body weight was leaning into her. Needless to say, it was quite crowded. After about ten minutes they'd reached their destination. Columbia nudged Frank awake with her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" He asked half asleep. He tried opening his eyes but was immediately blinded. "Holy sh.t! Columbia, why?!" He groaned at the brightness from the sun.

"Come on, it won't be that bad once we get out of this crowded truck." Columbia said opening the driver's door and stepping out making Frank fall to the side. Frank angrily pushed himself back up to a sitting position and slid over the the driver's door and stepped out. He almost fell because of the gravel the truck was parked on and the fact that his legs had fallen asleep. Columbia had to catch him.

"Columbia, I swear -" Frank was cut off by Columbia kissing him.

"Come on," Columbia said pushing him up to a standing position. Frank had to use the truck to support him until he could feel his legs again. Columbia walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Riff stepped out relectantly with Magenta trailing behind. Her legs too had fallen asleep and she had to use Riff to support her.

"Come on, Magenta. You know I'm just as tired as you are, but this is ridiculous." Riff said trying to get her to stand up.

"No." Magenta said. "Legs asleep. Can't stand. Without. Falling." She sounded like she'd just ran up a hill.

After everyone was able to stand up without collasping Columbia said

"Come on now, guys. I will personally throw each and every one of you into the ocean if we don't move. I want to get back to the castle before it gets dark."

"But what if we want to avoid the beach until dark?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah." Riff and Frank said in unison.

"You guys." Columbia said and pulled Magenta and Frank knowing Riff would follow. He'd have to. He'd be lost without her.

_3 Hours Later_

The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. Columbia was the only one having "fun" until the sun started to set. That "fun" included jumping on everyone forcing them to fall into the ocean and throwing sand at them. Now she had somehow managed to steal Frank's high heels and was threatening to throw them into the ocean.

"Columbia, I swear I will truly kill you if you throw those into the ocean!" Frank yelled.

"Oh really?" Columbia asked wading farther into the ocean letting the heels dangle loosely from her left hand.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Frank warned then tackled Columbia into the ocean forcing her to give back the high heels. "Ha! Payback. How does that feel?" Frank said in triumph.

"I'll tell ya what, Frank." Columbia said and pounced on him. He was wet enough as it was. . .but then she somehow managed to roll him in sand and the sand stuck to him. This made Magenta and Riff laugh.

"Hey, look!" Columbia said. "It's San D. Furter!" Columbia said laughing and pointing at Frank. Magenta rolled her eyes at Columbia's bad joke, still smiling at the mess Frank had became. The sun was going down so the time at the beach was becoming more pleasurable for Magenta and Riff.

Riff made his hands into a cup and silently, unnoticed, managed to get some water from the ocean which he threw on Magenta. Magenta jumped from the unexpected splash of water on her back and whirled around to face Riff.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Magenta screamed and then pounced on him, which caused them to land in the ocean and get wet. Then this somehow turned into them rolling back onto the sand getting covered with it. Magenta giggled as they became nose to nose.

"You're dirty." She pointed out playfully.

"If I'm dirty, you must be sandy." Riff said playfully before passionately kissing her.

Frank jumped at Columbia again but missed, splashing into the ocean. Columbia sunck up behind him in the ocean and jumped onto his back.

"Columbia!" Frank yelled trying to pry her off his back. Eventually he settled for just spinning around so fast that it made Columbia let go.

"Uh uh, you're not getting away that easily." Columbia said and passionately kissed him. After pulling away she said "I told you the beach wasn't so bad."

So,that's what happened, not what you expected, ay? Well, you never know what can happen when these four are together.

The End. . .or IS it?


End file.
